In diverse work sites such as factories, industrial robots and workers work in cooperation. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system in which robots and one worker work in cooperation in production lines in a factory. In the system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a worker wears a motion capture device measuring a work movement and a pressure sensor measuring a pressure on a hand and carries out work. Then, the industrial robots are controlled based on a work movement of the worker and loads applied to components obtained from measured pressures.
Diverse safety countermeasures have been devised in order to prevent accidents caused due to contact between an industrial robot and a worker when industrial robots and a worker work in cooperation. For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a control device of a drive body which can reduce damage to each of members caused due to a collision. In the control device disclosed in Patent Literature 2, when it is detected that a hand of a robot has collided with an obstacle, the hand is moved such that damage to each of members caused due to the collision is reduced as much as possible.
Incidentally, in the related art, industrial robots of which the rated output exceeds 80 W have been required to be enclosed with a physical safety fence to be isolated from a worker. This 80 W regulation was relaxed in December 2013, so that if certain conditions are satisfied, even industrial robots exceeding 80 W can work in cooperation with a worker without a safety fence.